1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of infant feeding and care. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for storing and drying infant nursing bottles, nipples and rings that is more hygienic, efficient and attractive than articles that are presently available for similar purposes, and that is more convenient to store for consumers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The importance of proper hygiene when handling and cleaning infant feeding equipment such as baby bottles and nursing nipples cannot be overstated. Ideally, bottles and nipples should be thoroughly scrubbed, then sterilized by immersion in boiling water between uses. At the very least, baby bottles and components thereof, which typically include rings, nipples, hoods and disks, must be washed with an effective detergent and dried in a location that is separated from dirty water or potential contaminants prior to storage for future use.
Drying racks for holding baby bottles, rings and nipples after washing are commercially available. For example, such products are sold by Safety 1.sup.st, Inc. as a "Bottle and Nipple Drying Rack," and by Mommy's Helper, Inc. as a "Drain 'N Dry." Both of these products are characterized by a plastic tray that has a number of socket recesses defined in a top face thereof. Plastic pegs are provided that are insertable into the socket recesses. Some of the plastic pegs are relatively long, for supporting a bottle, while others are shorter, for supporting nipples, rings and caps. Neither these products nor any other drying rack of which the inventors are aware have any way of storing the disks of a baby bottle in a sanitary location after washing.
Although products of the type described above are quite useful, the lack of disk storage forces conscientious caregivers to separate baby bottle components after washing and rinsing, which can be frustrating and can result in mix-ups between disks that have been washed and unwashed disks. In addition, the sockets that are defined in the top faces of such products can collect water and become points of nucleation for bacteria and mold growth. Furthermore, assembly and disassembly of these products can be laborious, with the need to insert multiple pegs in matching sockets and having to figure out which peg to place in each socket. These products are not convenient to store for a consumer, unless they are completely disassembled. In households that have toddlers, such racks can quickly unbeknownst to the caregiver become a plaything, and pegs can be pulled from the sockets, creating more work and frustration for the caregiver, possibly presenting a risk of injury.
A need exists for a bottle rack that requires minimal or no assembly by the user, that provides a secure and sanitary drying location for all baby bottle components, that minimizes the potential for mold and bacteria growth during use and is easy to store.